


The Trouble with Tests

by kristsune



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Diego Hargreeves has adhd, Gen, Kid Fic, at least i think that fits, certainly not him, even number squad sticks together, just because he isn't hyperactive doesn't mean anything, klaus and ben love to help, no one would even think of it, they are kids lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 12:00:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19084594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: Diego has trouble taking tests, Klaus and Ben find a way to help.





	The Trouble with Tests

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Starofwinter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/gifts).



> So this happened thanks to [this post.](https://kristsune.tumblr.com/post/185307645114/thebisexualmandalorian-whiteviollin-diego) And then I just wrote out some of the troubles I used to have while test taking in school. (I have never been diagnosed, but I'm honestly pretty sure, and I feel like it would be the same for Diego. ADHD would never be mentioned, if anyone had even thought about it in the first place)

“Diego, will you knock that off already?” Luther hissed out of the corner of his mouth. They were taking a test on history and Reginald was writing in his notebook in his office, just barely visible from where their desks were set up. 

“W-what you can’t handle a little noise? Number O-one not as  _ perfect _ as Father thinks?”  Diego hissed right back. It was the first thing it came to mind, but he would have said anything in that moment rather than admit that he literally  _ couldn’t _ stop bouncing his leg. 

It had always been a problem. Fidgeting, the leg bounce, his mind jumping from topic to topic. At least with the fidgeting he could use the excuse of having a knife in hand most of the time. Whether he was spinning it, tossing it to himself (or into something else), carving into whatever woodwork he could get his hands on without getting into too much trouble, or even just sharpening it. He could keep his hands busy, and that helped his mind occupied at the same time. 

But while testing, _Father_ didn’t allow him his knives. They were a _distraction,_ as was anything other than a writing utensil and the test in front of them. (Though, one time Diego had a clicky pen Luther almost strangled him, and Five honestly hadn’t been that far behind him. So only non-mechanical utensils for him). But sitting there with only a pencil and a piece of paper in front of him, he could not control his leg. It was like it had a mind of its own. It didn’t even feel like his muscles were working, it was being bounced up and down by a spring. 

Diego honestly felt that if he could have one of his knives to handle, to keep his other hand occupied it might help him focus on what was in front of him. But as it was, he had read the same sentence six times and  _ still _ had no idea what it said. 

He almost jumped out of his skin when he felt a touch on his shoulder. He made a face at Luther who had turned again at the noise before looking over at Klaus, who’s hand was still resting gently on his upper arm. 

“Hey, you okay?” Klaus’ voice was soft and concerned.

Diego checked to make sure no one else was looking - the rest their siblings were all focused on their own tests - before he shook his head. Diego could admit that to him; Klaus wouldn’t tell. 

Klaus took his cue, and didn’t say anymore, but brought his left hand to about chest height, palm up and brought it up, and down slowly. Right. Deep breaths. He took a few of them in time with Klaus, feeling his heart settle a little. It felt like he  _ could _ breathe a little easier.

Klaus turned to his left to take something that Ben handed him, which he passed to Diego. It was a small sharp stone, a piece of flint if he wasn’t mistaken. He ran his thumb over the cool, smooth but chipped surface and felt …  _ good _ . Not quite the same as one of his knives, but close. Not to mention better than nothing at all.

He looked over at Klaus, and mouthed a thanks. Ben was still looking down at his paper, but he knew Klaus would pass it on to him. Klaus squeezed his arm again briefly before smiling and giving a thumbs up and going back to his own test. 

Diego’s leg was still bouncing, and Luther still grumbled occasionally, but he didn’t care. He ran this thumb over the pinkish white surface of the stone and absorbed the first question since he started the test. He smiled, grateful to both Klaus and Ben. He’d have to find a way to show his thanks. He bet Mom would let him take a couple extra cookies next time she made them, she usually did, with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to stop by and say hi on [tumblr!](https://kristsune.tumblr.com/)


End file.
